Talk:Help/@comment-67.175.169.14-20170204110400/@comment-25562516-20170204201552
Hello! If you are already an embraced vampire or enraged lycan, then you would need to go through a few steps before you are able to work on the disciple and fountain achievements. First, if you hold ANY souls, you will need to reap them onto an alt or a trusted friend, something just so that they aren't on you anymore (if you're giving them to someone else to hold onto, make sure you make a list first so you can reap them back. In situations like this, most people have found it easier to use an alt that holds no souls so that when you go to reap them back later, you can just hit "Reap All".) Anyways, however you do it, make sure you are not holding any souls. This step is vitally important, because if you drink the potion mentioned later in step 3 while still holding souls, all of the souls you still have on you at that time will be lost to the Abyss, and if that happens then you would need to track each avi down and use a Hemlock potion on them to rescue the soul and then bite them again to re-claim their soul. So avoid that, and just make sure you move all your souls off of you before proceeding to the next steps. Second, I recommend filling to 5 liters of blood (or 50 lumens if you're lycan. For Hybrids, I'd only fill halfway on each since the blood and/or lumens will be converted back into humanity in the next step.) Third, if you are a vampire you will need to then drink the Nightshade potion in order to renounce your vampyric curse and return to being a human within Bloodlines. If you are a lycan, your potion will be Wolfsbanne. If you are a hybrid, you will need both Nightshade and Wolfsbanne. At this point, if you filled up in step 2, then you will now be a human at 100% humanity. I suggest finding and wearing the Stat Viewer that comes with the HUDs when you go to work on the achievements because that can help you keep a general idea what your level of humanity is at. Have a cider barrel on hand (it's much faster than apples in this achievement work.) and every few bites that you accept, click the barrel and drink max (Note: Drink Max is only a feature on the mesh barrels, not the older prim style barrels.) Pay very close attention to your humanity level, because if you forget to drink more cider in time, and reach 0 humanity, you will become a Revenant, and you will need to fill with blood or lumens to embrace or enrage again, and then use another Nightshade or Wolfsbanne to return to Human if you were not done with the achievement. Once you are finished with the achievement, you can go through the turning again to become vampire or lycan as you were before. Once you are successfully returned your embraced and/or enraged status, it's time to reap your souls back from wherever you stored them before drinking the potion. Sorry this is such a long response, but I hope that it is helpful. Feel free to contact me in world if you have more questions! -Aimee Novaland